Believe
by Katerina Alberthane
Summary: Sirus Black returns to his love after years in Azkaban and wants desperately for her to believe him. Told from his PoV.


**This story is about Sirus Black. This takes place after PoA. He escaped from Hogwarts to find his long, lost love. Told from his PoV.**  
  
As I wound my way through the clumps of trees and brush, I was thinking only of her. I was thinking of what she once was and what she may be now. I hadn't seen her in over 12 years. I silently wondered what she would look like now and how she would have changed. I dared not to think that she might toss me out, or worse, turn me in. I thought only pleasant thoughts of her in those moments.  
  
I approached the small familiar house with caution. It was late at night; I had figured she would be asleep by now. But yet, the windows showed light radiating through. I did not know what I would do, it seemed so hard just to get to that house, but it was much harder to knock on her door. Would that be the way I would do it? Just simply knock and hoped she answered, alone and forgiving? I almost turned back, the thought streaked through my mind for an instant, but I knew I couldn't turn back now.  
  
Slowly, I walked onto the porch, trying not to make my presence know yet. I raised my hand and reluctantly knocked three times. I listened closely for sounds of movement inside. I could hear a sudden shuffling of papers, a swish of a cloak, and the soft pat of bare feet walking across the hardwood floor. I knew she would be there, wand ready for any person who had come to do wrong to her. But I stood there, the one person who could perhaps do the most wrong, but not willingly. The door creaked open and I saw a shadow of a woman, blinded from me by the cascading light billowing from the fire. Her whole body was in shadow, but I knew she could see mine as clear as day. I heard a sharp intake of breath and a sigh. I saw her knees tremble and her hand drop her only defense, her wand. We stood there for a couple of minutes before anyone said anything. It seemed as if my throat had dried up, I could find no words to speak to her.  
  
"Hello Aerin." I said hoarsely. I heard her whimper and saw a hand reach towards my face. The soft skin brushed back my mangled hair from my face, so she could have a better look. I almost heard the decision within her finally answer itself as she placed that hand on my shoulder and guided me inside her house.  
  
I was now free to see her in the light of the fire. She was exactly how I remembered her. Her long auburn hair braided neatly behind her, cascading down her back. Her black eyes flashing concern, disbelief, shock, and dare I believe it? Compassion. Her hand was still place on my shoulder. She took a long breath.  
  
"Sirus." Was all she could say. I saw a small tear fall and slide gently down her pale cheek. I raised my own hand and wiped the tear away. An instant later, I found she had lunged at me and was now hanging from my neck in an awkward embrace. She silently sobbed into my dirty, torn robes. I ran my hand down her back in a comforting motion. We stayed like this for I don't know how long.  
  
When her weeping had concluded, I found those red-brimmed obsidian eyes gazing upon my pale face. A single hair was hanging into her face and I brushed it back silently.  
  
"Why.?" She said, looking down at my skinny frame and bare feet. "Why did you come back, Sirus?" She asked, the question full of pain. Before I knew it, I felt hot tears that were not hers running down my dirty face. It was the first time I had cried since Lily and James's death. I had suddenly found my voice, it seemed through a miracle.  
  
"Aerin.you have to believe me. Please believe me, Aerin. I didn't kill James and Lily.I swear to you I didn't. Why did I come back? Because I love you, Aerin, I always have and always will. Please believe me." I found myself pleading before her. She looked at me with wide eyes. She brought up her slender fingers and wiped away some of my own tears.  
  
"I know." Was all she said.  
  
I sighed in relief. We sat down in front of the fireplace and talked all night. I told her the real story of James and Lily's death, my years in Azkaban, and to my surprise she kept silent throughout my tale.  
  
When I was finished, she wrapped her small arms around me and kissed me gently.  
  
"Never go away again, Sirus, please." She said, still holding me. I nodded, for words had failed me yet again. We fell asleep on the rug in front of the fire, in each other's arms. It was the best night of sleep I had ever had.  
  
**I hoped you enjoyed that. You don't see many fanfics about Sirus that aren't slash ::shudder:: (Sorry to any followers and writers of slash, I commend you on putting your ideas out there, but I am not a slash person.) I wrote this on an impulse at 2:30 in the morning. I'd estimate it took about 20 minutes. Please review, I found myself crying by the end of this story, I don't really know why. I guess I'm just emotional. I will write a series about these two people: Sirus and Aerin.** 


End file.
